Something About Him
by CallMeBlind
Summary: This is my own little fiction about how Maes and Gracia met and fell in love. Enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Chapter 1: Meeting.

She walked down the darkened street; her eye's darting from side to side. She was scared. She didn't know this part of town. Oh, why had she taken that side road? Was it because she had been lost in thought, or was it that she didn't really want to go home to then cold and empty apartment? Whatever it was, she wished she hadn't have done it.

Now, Gracia was lost in an unfamiliar part of town. She looked up at the sky with her pale greed eyes. She could see no stars and no moon, meaning the clouds where dark. It was going to rain. Her eye's shot forward as a cat ran out in front of her, her sandy hair falling into her eyes slightly. She brushed it aside and continued on.

This part of town seemed more dirty then the rest, less 'well kept'. There was the occasional yell or scream which made her jump. She was already scared, and the noises weren't helping.

It was cold and now it was raining. It didn't help that she was dressed lightly. It hadn't been cold or raining when she left, and she wasn't expecting to get lost. She was dressed in a fairly light, black dress. It reached her ankles, but it wasn't very poofy. She didn't even have a coat on, and she was in dress shoes, not normal shoes. She had been out at a small party with a few friends and when she had headed for home, decided she needed to take a long walk. This was much longer then she had wanted.

A sudden noise behind her. It sounded almost like a gunshot. It made her scream and run forward. She couldn't help it, gunfire on a dark night would be enough to make anyone run. She ran for a while before she faintly heard the noise again. She kept on running until she couldn't see where she was going.

The streetlights just stopped. There where still houses, but no streetlights. She was still jogging when it happened.

**Thud.**

Something hit her, or rather, she hit something. It was much bigger then her and caused her to fall over. It had been warm, living. She hit the ground and stopped herself from falling all the way back with her hands. She did not look up. She simply slid herself into a ball.

_This is it, I'm dead. Who ever it is, isn't going to like being bumped into and... They're going to kill me._

She heard the weight in front of her shift. She curled tighter. She was soaking wet and helpless, but in a moment it wouldn't matter. Then suddenly, she wasn't getting wet anymore. She looked up, her eyes filled with tears of fear. What she saw, wasn't what she expected.

A man knelt in front of her, holding an umbrella. He was very hansom. Sort-cut black hair, a pair of square-shaped glasses that rested over a pair of almost golden eyes, complemented his very nice features and a warm smile over his unshaven face.

"Are... you alright?" The man asked offering his hand.

She wasn't sure if she should take it, but she did anyways.

"Yes... I think so..." She was suddenly pulled up by the man.

"Good... I'm sorry I ran into you." He smiled.

_He, ran into me?_

He was dressed in an old, black t-shirt that looked to be a little too big for him. He also wore a pair of worn blue jeans. His boots where heavy looking, almost looking like what the military men wore.

"What's a lovely girl like you, doing on this ugly side of town?" The dark haired man asked.

"I… I got lost…" She stuttered, blushing slightly at his comment.

"Hmm... well... Where is it you live?" He asked.

She was hesitant to tell him. Sure, he seemed nice enough, but was that just a ploy? She finally gave in, knowing if she didn't take the chance, she might not get home tonight.

"I live near the Central City town square." She said looking down.

"You're a long way from home." He scratched the back of his head. "I... can take you home, if you'd like?"

She nodded slightly. She wanted to be home… Badly. She only hopped this wasn't a mistake.

"What's your name" The man asked.

"Gracia…" she breathed. "And… Yours?"

"My name is Maes Hughes. Nice to meet you, Gracia."

They walked in silence for some time. She had to keep close to him to keep under the umbrella. She was weary of this man, but having a little company was nice. There was something about him that made her feel comfortable, but there was something she wanted to ask him.

"You asked me what a girl like me was doing on this side of town…" She said looking up at him.

He nodded "Yes..?"

"Well... What's a man like you doing on this side?" She asked.

He laughed a little. "Well… To honest, I was investigating something."

"Investigating?" She asked.

"Yes... I'm in the military… I'm a major in the investigations department." He said looking over and smiling.

_A major in the state military?_

"Oh… I see…" She said looking ahead.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, no, just thinking."

"I see." He looked ahead as well.

After another few moments, they reached her home. Maes walked her right to the door, making sure she didn't get anymore wet.

"There you are, try not to get lost again, ok" He smiled and turned.

"I'll try." She laughed a little. "Thank you, Mr. Hughes"

"Just Maes, if you please." He said looking back.

"Alright… Maes…"

He turned back, waved and headed down the steps disappearing into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee

Crud... I forgot this in the last chapter... I do NOT own anything FMA... but I do own my imagination... And horible spelling.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Coffee

It had been a few weeks, since the night she had been lost. Things had been fairly normal for Gracia since. She had told her friends and they had laughed, thinking she was crazy for not going home. She didn't find it quiet as funny.

It had been quiet scary, up until Maes Hughes had 'bumped into her.' Since that night, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. It wasn't constant, but it was relentless. She found that no matter what she was doing, no matter what she was thinking, her thoughts always seemed to return to that night and the man that had rescued her.

She was coming home from doing her shopping for the week. The sky again, was grey. It didn't look like rain this time. It was just dark. She was carrying. 3 bags of groceries pilled over each other. 'I really wish I'd have taken a cab…' she thought as she walked, fairly blindly down the street.

She knew where she was, she could tell by the familiar voices and by how long she had been walking. She was right in the town square. She still couldn't see where she was going, but she knew her way home. She only hoped that she didn't run into anyone.

Then she felt it, a hand on her shoulder. She jumped nearly dropping the groceries, then suddenly felt the load get 2 bags lighter. She looked ahead to see him standing in front of her. She smiled widely.

"Maes!" She chirped.

He smiled right back with the same warm smiled as he had worn before. He was now holding 2 of the 3 bags she had been carrying.

"I thought I'd stop you from getting wet again." He glanced at the fountain that Gracia had almost walked right into.

She blushed slightly "oops…"

"So, you want a hand getting home again?" He asked tilting his head just slightly.

She nodded graciously and started to walk again. They where already close, so it didn't take long for them to reach her home. She opened the door and let him in with the bags. She thanked him.

"Would you… like to stay for coffee?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied happily.

She put on the kettle and got down 2 glasses. She invited him into the dinning room and let him sit down.

"So what brings you back here?" She asked as she waited for the kettle.

He continued to grin. "I was headed home from work, decided to cut across the square, then ran into you."

"I'm glad you did, it's the second time you've saved me from the wet." The kettle screamed.

She headed into the kitchen and started to make the coffee. She heard a voice from the dinning room.

"You… want any help?" Maes called.

"No, I'm alright." She laughed a little.

As she finished, she brought out both cups and sat down. Maes sipped at the coffee happily. She stared at him without even realizing it. As he looked up, his expression turned to confusion.

"Is… Something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh…" she blushed and looked down "No... I'm sorry."

He chuckled "its fine… I was just afraid there was something all over my face or something odd like that."

"How… have you been?" He asked after another moment.

"I've been alright… "She said looking back up "Nothing out of the ordinary."

He nodded and sipped at the cup again. He wasn't sure what to say now. He found himself looking right at her almost as she had done earlier. She was beautiful, even if she wasn't as dressed up as she had been when they had first met. He suddenly realized he was staring, and turned away before she looked up.

"Gracia?" He asked.

She looked up. "Y… Yes Maes?"

"What… are you doing… Tomorrow night I mean."

She looked confused for a moment, then answered. "Nothing that I can think of."

"Would you… Like to go to dinner?" He asked looking hopeful.

She giggled slightly. "Sure, I'd love to!"

He looked relived.

"Tomorrow at… 7:00?"

She nodded as she looked to the clock. It was already 7:30. The time had gone very quickly. Maes noticed this as well.

"Oh my… I've got to get home…" He stood. "Sorry to run off."

"It's fine, I've got to get putting the groceries away." She showed him to the door.

"Thank you for a wonderful cup of coffee." He bowed slightly "And I shale see you tomorrow."

She waved him good-bye as he stepped out onto the now darkened streets. "Good night." She called.


	3. Chapter 3: The date

((I own NOTHING FMA))

**Chapter 3: The date**

She stepped out from the bathroom and into the living room. Glancing up at the clock, she sighed nervously. It was 6:45 already. She was dressed in a black dress similar to the one they had met in, though this one was a little tighter. Her hair was brushed neatly and hung to her shoulders as normal. Her green eyes darted around.

"Ok... I think that's everything." She sat down on the sofa and waited to here the knock at the door.

Right on time. As the clock hit 7:00, three loud knocks came to the door. Gracia stood and headed for the door. She was so nervous, she could have thrown up. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Maes looked dumbstruck. She was beautiful, not that he hadn't thought so before, but wow. His normal smile returned to his face as he realized he was staring.

"Good evening, Ms. Gracia."

She giggled slightly. "Good evening, Mr. Hughes."

He looked dashing. Dressed in a slightly cliché black tuxes and black tie that seemed to highlight his already handsome face.

"Are… you ready?" He asked, sounding a little nervous himself.

"Yep!" She replied cheerfully, trying not to give her nervousness away.

He led her out to a plain looking, military vehicle. He opened the door and let her get in before closing it behind her. He walked around to his side of the car, fixing his tie as he walked. He had been on plenty of dates before, but he had never worried this much. He sat in the car and started it up.

Gracia kept her eyes forward for a wile as the car headed down one of the main streets in central. It took awhile for the question to pop into her head.

"So… Where are we headed?" She finally asked.

"Oh… just a little restaurant I know." He smiled almost cockily.

She looked a little bit confused before she smiled again. "So it's a surprise then?"

Maes nodded as he watched the street signs, looking for the right one.

The car stayed quiet from almost the rest of the trip. There where a few questions back and forth, getting to know each other. Maes was a very funny man and kind to. Gracia couldn't help but let herself think about what it would be like sharing her life with him. She was lost in these thoughts when the arrived at the restaurant.

"We're here." He said opening his door and moving around to her side.

She stepped out as he opened the door and looked on the building. She nearly fell over when she realized where she was.

"This is the most popular restaurant in town! " She cried.

He nodded. "Yep. I thought it might be fun." His goofy smile made Gracia laugh a little.

"Well… alright" She followed Maes inside. He spoke briefly with the door man, then followed him to the table. He pulled out Gracia's chair for her and sat down. Soon after, they ordered.

As they waited for there food, Maes told a few jokes. He found that making Gracia laugh brought him the greatest joy he had felt in a long time. He wasn't sure why, his he was in love. He had only met her a few times and he hadn't spent long with her, but he loved her.

Gracia cocked her head to the side. "What…?" He had been staring at her for a few moments now.

He shook his head. "Oh… Sorry…" He looked at the table.

"It's alright."

The food arrived and the two ate in fair silence. Gracia found herself lost in thought again, this time about her empty apartment. She liked having company, but her apartment always made her feel so alone. She looked up at Maes, who was just finishing his dinner. Again her thought drifted to what it would be like to stay with him, but she quickly turned them away. She wasn't even sure if he liked her. It felt like high school all over again.

They both finished and Maes paid for their dinner. They headed out into the street, laughing all the way out at the funny face Maes had made at one of the more stuck up waiters.

"You want some desert?" Maes asked before they reached the car.

Gracia looked up at him. He towered over her a bit, but not in a scary way. She nodded "Alright."

Maes didn't head for the car, instead, he lead Gracia toward a small stand near-by. He ordered a large milkshake and walked to a park close by. Without hesitation, they shared the shake, occasionally speaking back and forth.

"So, you've lived here your whole life, huh?" Maes asked.

"Yep… All 21 years of it."

"Cool… I lived in East City for the first 7 years of mine."

"Sounds fun." She said finishing the last of the shake.

"It was alright," He said as they stood up and headed back for the car.

Shortly after, they arrived back at Garcia's home. Maes again opened the door for her to get out, and she did, hesitantly.

"This has been SO much fun Maes… thank you." She said standing with her arms folded in front of her.

"Your welcome, I had fun to… We should do it again some time!" He suggested.

She nodded "How about… Next weekend?" She asked.

"Sure!" He replied happily. "I'll call you and we can figure out what day and time!"

She nodded again. "Alright… Well… Goodnight… Maes." She turned to go.

He couldn't stop himself. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She looked up at him, slightly confused and suddenly seeped up in a gentle kiss. She didn't resist it, but embraced it, wrapping her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and let herself untence as he hugged her close. He let her go again. She looked a little flustered now, looking at the ground and unsure of what to say.

"I'm… I'm sorry." He apologized breathing a bit heavier then normal.

She was still blushing a little "No… No it's… Alright… but I had better go." She turned and headed up her steps calling a 'goodnight' over her shoulder.

Maes watched her disappear into the house and headed back to the car. He sat inside, kicking himself and thinking she'd never want to talk to him again, but on the other side of the door it was a different story.

She was sitting agents the door, unable to move away. She felt like such a jerk as she heard the car speed away. 'I shouldn't have just run away.' She thought. 'I should have told him I love him… Now I won't get the chance.' She finally stood and started to get ready for bed. The whole ordeal had made her very tired.

((Sorry that lagged so much… I ran out of ideas… R&R!!))


	4. Chapter 4: Regrets, Advice And The Call

Sigh I do not own FMA... at all... nope...

**Chapter 4: Regrets, Advice And The Call.**

A harsh sigh escaped the half lit room. The room itself wasn't very big or very full. There was only a small desk, a bed and a dresser in the room. It was kept neat and tidy so there was nothing on the floor, nor where there any decorations on the walls. The most noticeable thing in the room, was the feminine frame sitting on the bed.

It was close to noon and Gracia had not left her room yet. She couldn't stop thinking about Maes and how much she wanted to speak with him, to tell him. She hadn't been around him very long, but she loved him all the same. There was just something about him that made her feel safe and happy.

Across town, Maes Hughes sat in his chair waving a pen back and forth. Last night had been going so well… Before he messed everything up. He hadn't been able to focuses all day and the paperwork was beginning to pile up. He glanced at the pile of paper and simply continued with the pen. Even if he had wanted to do it, he wouldn't have been able to concentrate.

The sudden appearance of a raven haired man surprised Maes. He hadn't been expecting to see the Lt. Colonel today.

"Hey Roy… What's up?" He asked, sounding a bit confused.

"Funny… I was about to ask you the same thing." Roy stated, his onyx eyes focused on Maes. "Your head's been in the clouds all day… Something wrong?"

Maes sighed. If he said no, Roy would call him a lire and probe more, so he had better just get it out of the way. "You remember the girl I told you about?"

"That… Gracia girl?" Roy asked.

"Yeah… well we went out last night." He looked down. "And everything went great!... Until…"

"Until?" Roy inquired.

"Until I couldn't stop myself from kissing her." He said, feeling slightly ashamed.

Roy broke out into laughter. "What did she do? Kick you and run away?"

Maes shook his head. "No… she didn't… But she did take off right after…"

Roy silenced his laughter as best he could to give his advice. "That's typical female nervousness… Just call her! I'm sure she'll go out with you again."

Maes sighed. Roy made it sound so easy. He glanced at the phone. Maybe he was overreacting… Maybe it was just that easy. He thanked Roy as he turned to go.

"It's nothing big… but remember it next time I ask for something."

Maes nodded and let him go. His focus turned entirely on the phone. It took him a long time before he picked it up. He dialed Gracia's phone number and waited to here it pick up.

Gracia had now gotten up and started about her daily routine. She stepped out of the shower and fixed her hair after getting dressed. She stepped out of the bathroom and was just about to make breakfast, when the phone rang.

She stepped out of the kitchen and toward the phone, silently hoping it was _him_. She picked it up after the 3ed ring.

"Hello?"

"Gracia?" A shaky voice asked.

"M… Maes?" She asked in return.

"Yeah… It's me… How are you?" He returned.

"Not bad… You?"

"Alright… Listen… I just wanted to apologize again for last night."

"It's alright… I had a lot of fun!" She said quickly.

"I…. I was wondering if you still wanted to do it again this weekend?" He asked unsure.

"Sure!" She didn't mean to sound as happy as she did, but it couldn't be helped.

"R… Really? Alright! How about… Saturday?"

"Sure, what time?" She asked looking over at the calendar hanging from her wall.

"7:00 again?"

"Alright then… I'll see you then!" She said still sounding extremely happy.

"Alright… See you soon… Bye!" They both hung up the phones.

Maes slid back in his seat, relived that she didn't just hang up on him at first sound of his voice… and better yet, she still wanted to go out with him! That was more then he had hoped for when he had picked up the phone. He looked over at the still mounding pile of paper.

"Right…. Time to work."

((Let me know what you think… this ones a bit short… but I think it will do!))


	5. Chapter 5: Illness

**A/N: OMG!! I am SOO sorry that I haven't been working on this!! It's been a wile since I had some time just to sit down and type... Anyways... this is a very short chapter I wrote just so you wouldn't think I've given up... Have fun and please Review! I still don;t own FMA...  
**

Chapter 5: Illness

He rocked back and forth in the chair, reflecting on the past month. He had been out on a date with Gracia every weekend for the last 4 weeks. It was great. She was the most beautiful woman Maes had ever met, both inside and out. He looked over at the clock, 2:30. Damn. He had been at work for close to 8 hours now… and he still had another 2 and a half to go.

It was Friday, so he was going to be seeing Gracia for coffee tonight. They had set it up to decide where they would go this weekend. This just made the 2 and a half hours, that much longer.

As he stared off into space, the phone rang. The noise snapped him back into reality. He looked down at the slightly shaking phone before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Maes?" The o-so-familiar voice asked.

"Oh. Hello Gracia!" He greeted cheerily.

"Hi … Maes… I… I have some bad news."

Maes froze. What did she mean 'bad news'. Was she sick of seeing him? Did she want to break off the meeting?

"I have to cancel the date this weekend." She spit out.

Maes wasn't sure what to say from a moment. He finally had to ask. "Ok… But why?"

"I've got to go and see my mother." She answered.

"Is everything alright?" Maes asked.

"No… My brother called me and told me that she's really sick… I have to go and see her... I'm taking the next train to west city." She said.

There was a click and dead silence on Maes' end. Gracia's spirit fell. She hoped he didn't hate her too much. She hung up the phone and finished her packing, all the wile thinking how mad Maes must have been with her.

She had finished her packing and was just making sure she had everything when she heard a knock at her door. Gracia turned and looked to the door, she hadn't been expecting anyone to come around today. She walked over and opened the door.

"Maes?" she asked, extremely confused.

"Hello." He said, standing in her doorway with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Wha… What are you doing here?" She asked.

"you haven't bought your train ticket yet, have you?" He asked.

"Well no… but..."

"Well in that case, you wouldn't mind my taking you to West city… would you?" He asked her. This was the pushiest Maes had ever been in their relationship, but the case he was working on told him that the trains might not be safe, and he had to go to west anyways.

Gracia stared at him for a moment. "You… you actually want to take me to west?"

"Well... only if you want me to." He was still standing in the doorway.

Gracia nodded "Alright!" She sounded really happy.

"Alright then. The cars outside when you want to go." He said.

He suddenly felt her press agents him in a hug. He put his arms around her as well.

"Thank you, Maes… I'll need the company." She said into his chest.

"You're really worried, huh?" he asked.

"Yes... she's very ill."

"Well then, we better get there." He smiled gently at her.

She nodded and picked up her bags heading for the car.


	6. Update

An update

Hey! I'm sorry I haven't typed this out any farther... It will come in the next few weeks! Again, I'm sorry! I hope some of you will still read it! 


End file.
